Ravage is a what and is going to have what?
by MissCHSparkles
Summary: When a cat is having kittens, they need to choose a place to have them. And once they do, nothing will shift them. Why Ravage choose Ironhide's berth, however, is anyone's guess. Rated M to be safe, but nothing explicit. New chapter finally up, enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note. This story is inspired by 'The Feline Line' by Kurieo Parnok. I've always wanted to see a story with Ravage having kittens so I decided to write my own._

_It will be a few chapters until we actually get to the kittens, but I hope you all like it in the meantime. I've added a sneaky bit of geology, well I have to use the knowledge I got from the Earth and Landscape Module for something._

_This isn't a Skyfire/Starscream fic, I just don't think Skyfire could've started being hostile overnight to his former partner._

_Enjoy and please review._

"So what's the name of the Planet we're going to?" the young human boy asked eagerly over his shoulder as he peered through a window to the glittering stars of Space. His much larger companions chuckled at his enthusiasm, they knew how much he loved being included in their missions.

"It is called Predaca" answered a very tall blue and red Mech known as Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. "It is a highly unusual Planet, whereas Earth is organic and Cybetron is metal, Predaca is a mixture of both."

"Indeed" piped up Perceptor who already had a data pad out. "A most curious Planet with utterly fascinating creatures known as Predacons, Transformers that are also organic" he added fro Spike's benefit.

"Wow" was all Spike could say as he continued to peer through the view screen of Omega Supreme. Skyfire, the large rocket's escort, had started his descent towards the atmosphere of a shimmering Planet down below. Like Earth, Predaca shone with blue, green and brown colours with two white capped poles. However, Predaca's oceans did not seem nearly as vast as Spike's home Planet and there were also many streaks of silver among the organic colours.

Spike gazed in wonder at what he saw, Predaca was certainly different from both Earth and Cybertron. He noticed there seemed to be many points of orange/red on the surface and turning to face his companions, asked what it was.

"Predaca has high volcanic activity" answered Perceptor. "That is why it is so rich in metal ore and energy compounds."

"And at this time of year" interjected Jazz. "There's a particularly high amount of volcanoes erupting, leaving loads of materials and fuel we can use."

"And that's why we're here" said Bumblebee, who was standing right behind his friend Spike, enthusiastically. "To stop Megatron and his goons from plundering this planet of its resources."

"Ahh, plunder might be too strong a word" said Jazz as Optimus placed a hand on Bumblebee's shoulder.

"For once that is correct" Optimus grimly. "Megatron does not want a war with the Predacons who will not be happy if we mess up their environment. Both the Autobots and Decpeticons will harvest certain materials and then we will leave Predaca in peace."

"More or less" muttered Ironhide.

At Jazz's grin and Prowl's raised brow, he waved a hand and said.

"Alright, alright, it won't be that bad. See Spike, at worst we'll git into a few little scraps with the Cons but like Prime said, none of us wants any trouble."

Ironhide rubbed his hands together in unrestrained glee.

"Ah'm looking forward ta knocking a few Cons heads, heh, be like a holiday."

"A holiday?" Ratchet, the white Medic said with a raised optic. "Is that why you brought Chromia?"

The blue Femme was on leave from Cyertron which was why she was accompanying them to Predaca. However, she had only just arrived before they had set off, so she was resting in another part of Omega Supreme.

"Well, it's perfect" Ironhide said defensively. "Me and ma girl can spend some time together on a beautiful Planet while still doing our duty."

"Well I'm happy for you, old friend" said Optimus, his optics twinkling. "You both need it and the situation couldn't be better."

"And the situation will get a lot better" Blaster said with a wink towards his leader. "When a certain Femme Commander manages to make it to Earth."

"Blaster" Prowl abolished sternly as Jazz laughed.

"Approach to atmosphere: imminent" came the deep reverberating voice of Omega Supreme. "Advisability of strapping in: high."

As they all obeyed, Spike asked, as Bumblebee held him securely.

"So you don't think we'll have too much trouble from the Decepticons?"

"We shouldn't but I must insist you stay very close to us, Spike" Optimus said firmly. "The Planet is not called Predaca for nothing."

Predaca Rainforest: South Hemisphere.

The hunter slowly slunk through the dense undergrowth as it stalked its prey. Its tread was soft and silent as it carefully kept a low profile. It was a wonder such silence was needed for the forest fairly rang with the sounds of life. Flyers squawked and chirped as they soared or perched on long delicate twigs. There was a choir of numerous different insects buzzing, humming, cricking and clicking. Small vertebrates were squeaking, squirreling, yelping and rustling their way through the undergrowth and trees. Needless to say, there was a lot of noise.

However, the stalkers prey had excellent senses and if the hunter wasn't anything less than silent, the prey would be alerted to its presence. The prey was large but swift footed four legged creatures that grazed at the edge of the trees. Their stalker hunted all kinds of prey, flyers, swimmers, ground dwellers (above and below), but today they were the prey. From a distance they resembled large Elk but up close there were differences, the biggest being their long scimitar like horns were made of metal. The same went for other parts of their body like the hooves which gleamed like the horns when clean. The prey's short hair pelt ranged from light to dark brown though its young were speckled white.

The hunter had much more metal about him. He was a feline, bigger than the largest Siberian Tiger. He had large ears with black fur tips and a long whip like tail. Most of his body was sleek black and silver metal except for a sand coloured pelt with black spot along his back. His teeth and sheathed claws were the size of daggers and he could use them. He had almost optic like eyes except there was a black pupil in a centre of yellow.

He was one of the intelligent creatures on this wild Planet, yes, he was aware that this was a Planet, among many others but it did not concern him. He had a territory, a good one full of prey, some females and some not quite grown adult offspring. He was in his prime and had plenty of orbital rotations left. Life was hard but good.

He was close now, very close. His prey was little more than a few metres away, right at the edge of the forest. The grazers were eating fresh delicate leaves from the young trees at the forest edge. If they were startled, they would bound away into the long grass and he'd never be able to catch them. This prey had to be stalked and then pounced on from a very short distance. He was fast but not fast enough to catch them unless they were old and lame.

He stopped and lowered himself to the ground. His presence had gone undetected, the wind was blowing towards him. All he needed to do now was choose his prey and.....pounce.

There, perfect, a young fat buck right in front of him. And even better it was facing him meaning less time for it to run away. He tensed his muscles, ready to spring, just another moment, just....

Wait, what was that?

A sudden rumbling was heard overhead and it wasn't thunder. The prey, _his prey_ bolted as something large in the sky soared above. Sabre mentally snarled, damn them, they had ruined his hunt. His keen eyes could see what it was, a vessel from another world. This happened every so often and he didn't care as long as they didn't mess everything up.

He'd better not come across any of these invaders, he was hungry and had been stalking for hours. He would make any who tried to cross him this day pay.

But wait a moment. The vessel was sweeping in a semi circle around the grassland and did his ears deceive him, the previously disappearing sound of hoof beats was suddenly coming closer.

Now he smiled, the vessel had drove the prey away only to frighten them into coming right back and straight at towards him. He lowered himself into a crouch again and tensed his muscles, waiting for the moment they would appear.

He was going to feed well tonight.

Inside Astrotrain.

"Hey," came Astrotrain's voice and the Decetpcions gathered in his interior looked up.

"My scanners have picked up the signals of two Autobot vessels."

"Do you have a fix on them?" demanded his leader.

"Yeah, they're headed for the other side of this damn forest," came Astrotrian. "Looks like, yeah, it's Omega Supreme and that wimp Skyfire."

At the mention of the latter's name, the large grey Mech known as Megatron turned to sneer at a red and white Seeker sitting beside him.

"So," Megatron sneered. "It seems your about to be reunited with your dear old _friend_, Starscream."

His Second in Command scowled. 'Skyfire' was a sore point with the Seeker and Megatron knew it. What's more he never missed an opportunity to rub it in.

"Slag off, Megatron" Starscream snarled before his leader could say anything else. This only caused Megatron and a few others to smirk.

Inwardly Starscream cursed. Yes, he had been _friends _with the large shuttle but that had been a long time ago, when he was a different Mech in a different time. And yes, he had been willing to renew their friendship when Skyfire was discovered and revived from the ice. But then Skyfire had betrayed him and the Decepticons and joined those accursed Autobots. And that was that, they weren't friends. That was it, Starscream had changed.

Unfortunately, Skyfire hadn't. What's more despite becoming an Autobot, Skyfire refused to be Starscream's enemy. If he just acted like a normal Autobot who shot at Starscream on sight, everything would be much simpler. But no, Skyfire had to be his usual pathetic, soppy, sentimental, in short _nice_ self. He rarely fought, he seemed content with helping the Autobots and acting as a ferry. Bah.

And if he did fight, it was more defensive than anything else, he spent most battles he fought in protecting his comrades. And he refused point-blank to fight or even fire at Starscream. Instead, he would smile and greet Starscream if he saw him. This of course made the Seeker angry, he hated Skyfire for refusing to let go of the past. And so he had tried to make Skyfire fight, had tried to force him to change, become a proper Autobot. So far all this had done was spectacularly backfire on him.

The first time he had followed Skyfire throughout the battle, screaming insults and accusations. And Skyfire had placidly ignored them, instead choosing to talk pleasantly about Earth's weather. This had utterly enraged the Seeker, so much so that he had lost focus and was shot down.

And to his utter humiliation, Skyfre had swooped after him and caught him before he could be injured further. It was impossible to hurt Skyfire with words because you didn't spend months travelling in deep space with a single companion without learning how to get on with them. And learn to ignore them when necessary.

The next time was almost as bad, he had chased after the Shuttle who had simply left the battle and flew until Starscream was exhausted. And while he had sat panting on the ground, trying to regain his energy with an emergency cube of Energon, Skyfire had landed close by and started chatting. What was worse about this incident, was that the Autobot didn't mind what Skyfire was doing as it meant they to deal with an incomplete Trine.

The last time was the worst. When they had been partners, Starscream had been the one with the weapons, ready to defend if things got hot. Skyfire had helped him practice, meaning the Shuttle became very good at dodging. Starscream tired to shoot him down, but Skyfire just ducked and dodged. This continued until Starscream spotted Optimus Prime's amused and Megatron pissed-off look and it was then he realised the trap. He had fallen into their old routine where he wasn't even trying to kill Skyfire or even hurt him.

And that was why he now sat, silently fuming. It didn't help that this was Planet they had explored together. But what did it matter, Skyfire would eventually see the way things worked and change in order to act accordingly. The Seeker tried to focus on this thought rather than the warm glow in his Spark about the fact Skyfire still wanted to be his friend.

While the red and white Seeker had sat thinking, he hadn't realised that he was being watched. Ravage was curled up on her master's lap, but between her paws she was taking in everything. Normally, she would be in Soundwave's chest with her fellow Cassettes but she had got the urge to be out. Since she rarely insisted on this, Soundwave had indulged her. Not that Soundwave kept her cooped up all the time, she was too wild for that. But when travelling, he did usually insist that she and her fellow creature formers travel in his chest. But as she said, this time she just needed out.

Maybe it was the Planet they were going to, a wild Planet of metal and organic. Suffice to say she couldn't wait till they arrived and she could run and hunt and feel the song of the wild. They were here to mine but only Rumble and Frenzy would be doing that, she, Laserbeak, Buzzsaw and Ratbat were going to be enjoying themselves.

Being in animal form had its advantages and disadvantages. She didn't have opposable thumbs like Rumble and Frenzy so couldn't do many of the things that they could. But there were abilities she possessed that they did not. She could tell, for example, that Starscream was brooding over his old friend, and she could tell he was also confused about this Skyfire. She wondered how that would play out.

But enough of this, Astrotrain was landing. Soundwave held her steady as the triple changer touched down with a slight jolt. Everyone got to their feet with groans as they stretched out stiff joints. There was no room for walking about in the triple changer so everyone was glad to have arrived. If Blitzwing had accompanied them, there would have been more room but he had been damaged and had to remain behind. They could have waited till he was fixed but Megatron didn't want the Autobots to arrive and get first pick on materials. Blitzwing would join them in a few cycles time to help bring the mined ore and Energon back to Cybertron. But back to the here and now.

As soon as there was room, Ravage leapt off of Soundwave's lap and charged out into the wonderful open air. She threw back her head and took in all the intoxicating scents of the clearing they were in. She paid no attention to the triple changer transforming or even her master releasing his Cassettes. Ignoring their chatter, she let her senses take over, so that she could hear the scuttle of a small creature in the long grass and smell a distant kill.

It excited her and she promised herself she would hunt tonight even as Megatron ordered a march to their camp. The Decepticon leader wanted to be based close to where they would be mining, to have the edge over the Autobots. As they set off, Ravage purred in anticipation, she was going to enjoy herself.

_Author's note. Next chapter, Sabre investigates the new arrivals and the Autobots and Decepticons meet with surprising consequences. Till next time._


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note. The Autobots and Decepticons learn of the dangers of Predaca and Starscream is mercilessly teased. Warning, may contain a pun._

_I know the creature featured in this chapter has a pretty awful name, I just couldn't think of any thing else._

_Enjoy and please review._

Outside Autobot Camp, two solar cycles after the transformers landed.

Sabre watched the activities of the Autobots from a high ridge that overlooked their camp. Thanks to an overhang of trees with dangling vines, he was invisible to the working robots down below. The prey he had caught on the cycle of their arrival had sustained him up till now but soon he would have to hunt. Curiosity had drawn him to examine the strangers to his world. They were strange, pure metal beings, how did they manage?

However as he watched a small yellow one, he saw they weren't all totally metal. With the yellow one was an organic who was little more than a cub. And as far as Sabre could tell this cub was as organic as the yellow one was metal which perplexed Sabre. The metal one seemed to treat this cub as their offspring but he surely couldn't be. Then again, this cub could easily be adopted which would explain it.

As the yellow one and the cub played to the amusement of the watching adults, a light breeze blew Sabre's way. He lifted his head and drank in the scents but there was one that intrigued him the most. It had a metallic taste to it, like the beings below had. However unlike the beings below, it had a tang of the wild about it and this fascinated him. And what was even better was that it was female.

He knew there were at least two groups of metal beings in his territory, the one below him was not the group that had nearly ruined his hunt. He suspected that the mysterious female was with the other group. And he also suspected that if he stayed close to this group, they would lead him to her. Of course he could go in search of the other group but it was far easier to simply follow this one. Besides, sometimes it was better to learn as much as you could about your quarry before acting.

He didn't know why this female or these beings were here. But he was going to find out why and then he was going to see if the female was...available. And so he settled down on his ledge to observe, he would hunt later.

The next day.

"So what are we up to, today?" Spike asked as Ironhide carried him on his shoulder through the dense undergrowth of the forest. Optimus and the others were still wary of the inhabitants of Predaca so they weren't taking any chances with Spike. Some might have wondered why they bothered taking him on such trios. But this was a part organic Planet, there were some things harmful to robots that weren't to organics. Besides, the Autobots didn't mind the extra effort for their friend, especially when Spike had done so much for them.

"We're gonna harvest some red crystals formed from igneous rock," replied Ironhide as he easily cut a path through the undergrowth. "Means we'll be at the base of an active volcano."

"Cool," said Spike with a grin, finally some action.

For the first few days, the Autobots had organised their camp and scouted the surrounding area. Also they had made sure there were no hostile natives nearby which could be a threat. They weren't entirely sure where the Deceptcions had set up camp but they knew they couldn't be far away. They were going to meet and it could be today.

"Hey Spike, want a bite," said a cheerful voice from behind Ironhide. Spike craned his neck around as a blue Femme came hurrying up to them, holding a bright blue fruit in her hands. Holding it out for Spike as Ironhide smiled fondly at her, Chromia said.

"The professor back there says this is safe for humans."

Spike grinned as he took the brightly coloured mango shaped fruit, 'the professor' was Perceptor's nickname. He took a bite and found the bright red flesh inside was sweet and very juicy. So juicy in fact, that his face was soon stained with juice. He loved this Planet, 'the professor' was right, it was utterly fascinating. He and Bumblebee had already found a lot of cool bugs outside of camp.

Eventually they made it out of trees to find themselves right at the base of a black rocky peak from which a steady plume of grey smoke was raising. There was a sheet of shiny black down one side of the peak which Perceptor quickly stepped forward to examine.

"Ah, yes very interesting."

Turning to face the group, he elaborated.

"This onyx type rock was formed from fast cooling lava meaning that there is no time for crystals to form as you can see from its smooth shiny surface. The crystals we want are embedded in the rock deep in the mountain side where the magma cools at a much slower rate and forms larger crystals. Ss I'm afraid some excavation will be necessary," he finished with an apologetic shrug.

"Jus' as well we came prepared," said Ironhide, making sure to flex an arm for Chromia.

"We should divide into two teams," Optimus began. "The first can break through the rock and the second can extract the crystals. We can then call Skyfire to transport..."

"Not so fast, Prime," a voice suddenly said from out of nowhere.

The Autobots and Spike turned to see Megatron and his Decepctions coming around the volcano base to face them. With Megatron were Starscream, Soundwave, the Cassettes and three of the Constructicons.

"Those crystals are ours, Prime," said Starscream with a sneer, aiming his null-rays at the Autobot leader.

"Hey, watch where your pointing those pee-shooters, Screamer," Jazz replied cheerfully, holding up his hands in mock surrender. Starscream just smirked.

"This is s dangerous place, Prime," Megatron now said, smirking maliciously at Spike who glared back. "A lot of Predacons would make short work of your pet human."

"And would be_ so_ tragic," Starscream added with a sneer, causing Optimus to narrow his optics in annoyance. Blaster however, cheerfully called out.

"Hey Screamer, Skyfire asked me to give you a message."

Starscream's face immediately darkened as he spat.

"What?"

In answer, Blaster pressed a button on his chest and the words of a song burst forth.

"And IIIIIIIIIIIIIII.....will always looooovvvve yoooooouu."

"Ahhh" screamed Starscream as he jumped up and down in fury. "For the last time, I am not friends with that stupid weak moronic Shuttle. I hate him, I hate his circuits, no matter what that deluded fool tells you otherwise. Do you understand?"

There was a silence then Prowl said coolly.

"Me thinks thou doth protest too much."

All the Autobots laughed, Blaster and Jazz high-fived and Ironhide clapped Prowl on the back. Megatron was meanwhile glaring suspiciously at Starscream who was opening and closing his mouth, unable to think of a comeback. Soundwave gazed sternly at Rumble and Frenzy who were sniggering loudly. Laserbeak and Buzzsaw just watched from tree branches while Ratbat chirped happily on his master's shoulder. Ravage calmly washed a paw.

"That's not...I don't...we don't..." Starscream spluttered before Megatron snarled "Shut up Starscream," and cuffed the back of his head."

"Anyway," Megatron growled, giving Starscream a nasty glare before turning back to face Optimus. "You can't possible have the necessary tools to properly mine the crystals, Prime. You would be better off finding another compound and who knows," he added with a sneering smile. "I may leave you a few crystals."

"Thanks for the offer," Optimus replied evenly. "But I think we'll stick with _this_ site."

While the two leaders started arguing and their soldiers glared and flexed muscles, a lone pair of eyes watched. Sabre was carefully concealed in the darkness, the wind was blowing towards him and none of the metal beings sensors had detected him. He now knew why the strangers were here, to collect rocks and other such things. Which was fine with him as long as they didn't damage anything, like say, the side of the volcano. The inhabitants of his territory knew how to deal with the volcano's normal eruptions, which in fact were good for the ecosystems. But lava spewing out in great volume from the wrong side could have disastrous consequences, so they'd better nor cause anything like that.

But enough about that, his eyes were fixed on what had fascinated him for the past two dark cycles, _her_. Smaller than him but no less majestic, she shone with wild power. She was pure metal like her companions but he could sense that wouldn't be a problem. Her armour shimmered silver with black paws and a short black tail. Her eyes were like red jewels and her ears were tipped black. He could see her teeth and claws were powerful and the way she carried herself with pure confidence. He mentally purred with anticipation as she ignored the bickering larger beings.

His interest had been peaked, now he was going to watch and decide whether to do anything about it. When the large red metal being with a cub on his shoulder waved a weapon threatening in the direction of a tall masked blue being, she growled ominously and the red one looked wary. These two groups were obviously rivals so she must have fought them. And obviously made an impression.

Just when things looked like they might kick off, if the weapon brandishing was anything to go by, another smaller red being stepped forward.

"Please, this is not the place for a fire fight," he said waving his hands to get everyone's attention. He then gestured at the volcano.

"This volcano is in a highly volatile state and if there is any deviation from its natural function could result in grave ratifications relating to the this biosphere's ecosystem which will displace many inhabitants, not to mention the very reason of our purpose here will be void as the hot magma will destroy the very nature of the crystals..."

"Your point?" Megatron snarled, cutting across Perceptors dialogue. Chromia leaned over to her mate and in a loud whisper, said.

"I think the Professor's just overloaded what little cranial capacity certain Decepticons had."

The three Construticons glared at this as Starscream strode forward. Shoving Perceptor out of the way so that he was now centre of attention, Starscream turned to face everyone with a particularly smug look on his face. It seemed he had forgotten his previous humiliation.

"For those ignorant _dolts_," he said sneering at his leader who scowled. "Who didn't quite understand all that, what he meant was the crystals will be destroyed if we fight and cause a lava flow in the wrong area. A battle between us is out of the question," he concluded knowingly.

"Then why didn't he say that in the first place?" demanded before turning to glare at Optimus. "That's the trouble with you Autobots, you're all talk, no action."

"Well, as _your_ SIC just pointed out, this is the time for talk rather than rash action," Optimus said calmly, refusing to rise to the bait.

As Sabre watched the proceeding, he suddenly saw the lovely feline sit up straight and move her head from side to side, sensing something. He frowned as he suddenly picked up the sound of something approaching, something large. And his blood went cold as the young cub said, sniffing the air.

"Hey, what stinks?"

They all got their answer a moment later when there was a roar and a horrible sight burst forth from the trees. It was the size of a large rhino and boy, did it stink. It basically looked like a giant hairy cockroach with a large pair of snapping pincer jaws which were dripping with saliva. They all stared in shock at it except Ravage who growled and Laserbeak and Buzzsaw who hissed.

"Get out of the way," Starscream screamed suddenly as the beast shuddered. "Before it..."

But too late, the beast's two thick horns had suddenly spurted out thick goo which shot in opposite directions. One glop hit Rumble and he was pinned to a tree while the other hit Perceptor in the arm causing him to overbalance and fall. And that's when everyone reacted.

"Git Spike out o' here," yelled Ironhide as he tossed the boy to Chromia who nodded and backed off as her mate aimed his gun at the slavering creature and fired. The other Autobots and Decepticons did the same except for Frenzy who was trying to help his brother.

"Get this stuff off me," Rumble was yelling as frenzy tried to pull the goo off but just got his hands stuck. But no-one noticed as to their horror, their shots bounced off its flank.

The beast snarled and shook it's self as though insects were annoying it. It charged and they all had to leap out of the way, still firing at it but making no difference. Starscream had shot into the air and was yelling.

"Don't get caught in the goo."

"Ya think?" Frenzy yelled as he tried to free himself.

But the beast fired again and poor Perceptor was covered in even more of the sticky goo. Megatron almost got covered but Soundwave leapt in front and was felled to the ground. Megatron grabbed his shoulder and tried to pull Soundwave free while still firing at the creature.

"Anything _else_ we should know?" Megatron roared as Laserbeak and Buzzsaw tried to mob the beast which shook off their efforts irritably.

"Its pincers secrete acid," Starscream managed to yell before he was hit by a ricocheting shot and fell to the ground where he was crushed by Ironhide trying to dodge the overgrown roach.

"Swell," was all Ironhide said as he tried to aim for its underbelly.

But Sabre didn't really see any of this, he was focused on _her._ She didn't falter and runaway, she went at the creature, snapping at its legs. It swiped at her and she was forced to take a flying leap out of the way. Charging back she saw her master was going down, so putting on a burst of speed she lunged and caught Ratbat before he was trapped in the goo. The poor little flyer had been trying to protect his master but was now injured.

After taking the little flyer to safety, she rushed back into the fray where Optimus Prime and Megatron were trying to wrestle the beast away from Perceptor and Soundwave who were helpless. But as Starscream had warned, the corrosive acid from its jaws was eating through their armour. And because of this, it wasn't difficult for the beast to knock them to the ground and advance on Perceptor who cried out in fear.

But she rushed forward and with a howl leapt onto the beast's head, and sank teeth and claws deep into it. It's eyes were well protected but that still hurt and distracted it, and it spun away from its victims, she hanging on. But Sabre had seen enough.

With a roar, he burst forth from the undergrowth and charged. With a slash of claws, he gouged several gashes into its head, giving her a chance to jump free. Sabre jumped back as he and _she_ snarled at the beast, side to side, shoulder to shoulder, they stood tall snarling with bared teeth at their enemy.

It eyed them, growling in anger at their interference but it knew the tables had turned. These metal beings may not know how to hurt it but Sabre did and the beast knew it. With her help, he could cause some serious damage. What's more the larger flyers had recovered and were hovering menacingly in the air, ready to attack.

With a last burst of temper, the beast shot more goo into the air but these weren't aimed and so splattered harmlessly. With a grumble, the beast lumbered away, leaving a trail of its blood from Sabre's gashes and a lingering stink.

_She_ continued growling until the sound of the beast died away and then she turned to face him. There was a question in her battle bright red eyes as she regarded him.

"Forgive me, my lady but I do not allow such carrion eaters in my territory. It kills and destroys more is necessary. I hope you do not mind my interference."

"Not at all," she answered softly. "Your help was welcome but will it return?"

"I will not let it," Sabre said firmly. "I must ensure that it leaves these parts."

He backed away a few metres as she watched. He looked at her companions, most very either injured or covered in goo. He looked back at her.

"Get them out of here, it may evade me though that is unlikely, it is cunning. And if not, other creatures will be attracted to the SlimeRoach's devastation."

"I will," she replied as he neared the trees he would disappear into. He paused and then said.

"My lady, I would know your name. I am Sabre."

"Ravage," was the name he heard as he ran off, determined to ensure that the SlimeRoach didn't endanger her again. And now he had a name, he knew who she was, she was _Ravage._

Spike gaped as the large feline bounded away as Chromia brought him back into the ruined clearing. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He was clinging to Chromia as she held him against her chassis as she rushed over to Ironhide who was examining Starscream.

"Hide."

"Ah'm fine," he said giving her a smile before turning back to Starscream who was panting with pain. "Serious looking damage to ya wings and right arm, ah'm afraid Screamer," Ironhide said but kindly as he helped the injured Seeker to his feet.

"Prime?" he now asked, looking over at the two leaders.

"I'm fine," Optimus immedietly said to which Megatron scoffed. "Of course you are Prime," and he indicated Optimus's badly damaged hands.

Optimus's optics managed to twinkle as he said.

"As fine as Megatron, anyway," and he looked pointedly at Megatron equally damaged hands. Megatron gave him a smirk before turning to his SIC who was still struggling under the goo.

"Are you injured, Soundwave?"

"Negative. However, unable to get free."

Soundwave sounded very frustrated so Ravage rushed over to comfort him. Laserbeak and Buzzsaw were looking after Ratbat who was cheeping sadly. As for Blaster, Jazz, Prowl and the three Constructicons, they were crawling out from some debris that the best had destroyed. Prowl had an injured arm and one of the Constructicons had a bad looking leg. The other two looked like they had minor injuries. Blaster and Jazz on the other hand had been hit by the goo and were glued together.

"So what now, bossbot?" asked Jazz as he and Blaster struggled forward.

"Stay, inadvisable," said Soundewave as Ravage nuzzled his head.

"Agreed," said Optimus as he turned to Megatron who was getting painfully to his feet.

"Perhaps it would be best if we all stuck together for now?"

"That won't be difficult," Blaster muttered, trying to free himself and Jazz.

"Ratchet and Skyfire are back at our camp which is just Kilometre away, they could easily treat us" Optimus offered as Megatron grimaced.

"Ours is further," he said flatly. "Alright Prime, but I'm going to call the rest of my men over. Hook is just as capable as your Medic."

"That's fine," Optimus replied before turning to a more immediate problem at hand. "Starscream, do you know how to remove this goo?"

"With extreme difficulty," the Seeker replied through gritted teeth. "It would take a fair amount of time."

"Hey," piped up Spike. "Why don't we freeze it and then smash it?"

"Hell, that's a swell idea, Spike," Ironhide said with a grin. "Chromia, ya hold onta Starscream fer a moment."

Chromia did as her mate asked, slinging an arm under Starscream's good one to support the injured Seeker. With her other arm, she supported Spike as Ironhide made his way over to Rumble and Frenzy.

"Right, ah'm gonna set you boys free so ya can help me free the others with yer pile drivers," he said as he took hold of Frenzy in one hand while aiming the other at eh goo trapping Frenzy's hands. "Just a little bit o' liquid nitrogen."

With an almost surgical precision, Ironhide froze the goo, then transforming his gun back onto a hand. Balling it into a fist, he smashed the frozen goo and pulled Frenzy free.

"There ya go," the red Mech said as he set the Minicon back on his feet. "Let's git yer brother, and then the rest."

When everyone was free, the group set off. Thankfully they didn't meet any more monsters. Bumblebee's jaw dropped as they entered the Autobot camp. Ratchet just stood with folded arms and a raised optic brow at the sight of them all.

"Well, I can't wait to hear how this happened."

Ironhide had Starscream in his arms while Optimus was being supported by Jazz and Blaster. Perceptor was helping Prowl and Megatron was being supported by a Constructicon and Soundwave. The injured Constructicon was being carried by his brother. The Cassettes brought up the rear, poor Ratbat cradled in Rumlbe's arms. Chromia was of course still carrying Spike.

"This is utterly ridiculous," Starscream was grumbling as they made their way over to an amused Ratchet and gaping Bumblebee.

"Aw cheer up, Screamer," Jazz said cheerfully. "There is one bit of good news."

"Oh, and what might that be?" growled Starscream as Jazz pointed to a figure who had just emerged from a makeshift shelter. Skyfire spotted them and gave a cry of alarm, and rushed forward.

"The nurse will see you now," Jazz sniggered.

_Author's note. If you're wondering why they didn't call Skyfire to bring them to camp, let's say the Autobots comm's were out and they didn't want to give them to the Decepticons. Next chapter contains fluff, till next time._


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note. Sorry for shortness of chapter, but the next one will be longer._

_Enjoy and please review._

A couple of hours or so after everyone had arrived at the Autobot Camp, everyone was settled around different camp fires. The uninjured Decepticons were around one campfire while the uninjured Autobots were round another. The Medics and those who were injured were around the third. Spike was regaling his best friend with the story of the day's adventure while Chromia snuggled up to Ironhide.

Ratchet was working on his leader while Hook worked on his. Prowl and the Constructicons had already been patched up. Ratbat had also been repaired and was now snuggled in Soundwave's arms along with Rumlbe and Frenzy. Buzzsaw and Laserbeak each sat on one of their master's shoulders. Ravage simply lay at his side, enjoying the fires wrath.

It would have been fairly peaceful if not for a certain red Seeker. Skyfire was repairing Starscream and the Seeker was not happy about it. What was worse, in Starscream's opinion, was that in order for Skyfire to mend his wings, he had to sit between the Shuttle's legs.

This created a picture of intimacy the Seeker was loudly reminding everyone did not exist. Finally Megatron snarled, as Hook cleaned an acid eroded spot on his chest.

"Starscream, if you don't cease that caterwauling this instant, you and that Shuttle are sharing a tent tonight, just the two of you, with one berth."

Before Starscream could retort, Skyfire snaked an arm around and pressed a finger to Starscream's lips. Putting his own lips against Starscream's audio, Skyfire said softly.

"Hush, you've had a stressful day, just relax."

"You're not the one being humiliated," Starscream hissed through the finger against his lips.

Skyfire just chuckled and removed his hand and continued repairing the Seeker's wings. Starscream continued to fume so Skyfire started massaging the tops of his wings to relax the Seeker. Slowly, Starscream calmed and leaned back, closing his optics.

Megatron rolled his optics but didn't say anything, he obviously wanted peace.

"You were all quite unlucky to came across the SlimeRoach," Skyfire said conversationally as he dug his fingers into Starscream's wing joints eliciting a moan.

"Humph," said Ratchet as he replaced some damaged wires in one of Optimus's hands. "There's certainly something uncanny about how you all find trouble."

He made his classic gesture with a wrench. The Decepticons all eyed it, obviously wondering if the 'Hatchet' was going to use it. Optimus chuckled as Ratchet replaced the armour on one of his hands and started working on the other.

"We'll try not to get into any more trouble, Ratchet," Optimus said, optics twinkling. Megatron made a sound of derision, earning a glare from both Ratchet and Hook.

"Still," Jazz said. "Not all the natives are unfriendly. That was one cool cat that drove off that overgrown roach."

Ravage pricked her ears at this, and as she sat up, made a sound that could have been a cough. Jazz grinned over at her and said.

"I wasn't forgetting you, Ravage. It had no chance against you, that other feline was just back up, weren't he?"

"Was this feline by nay chance a large black and silver cat with big ears and a sandy, black spotted pelt?" Ratchet asked causally.

"Yeah," Jazz said, optics widening as Ravage suddenly sat up. "How'd you know that?"

"Because he's back," replied the Medic, gesturing to the other side of the camp. A pair of yellow eyes gleaned in the darkness and then the large cat emerged. Those who hadn't already seen him gaped as he moved forward. There was no denying that he was a powerful animal.

In the large cat's mouth was a huge silver blue fish, still gleaming wet. He walked slowly through the camp, ignoring everyone but Ravage who watched him approached. Once he reached her, he gently lowered the fish to the ground in front of her.

"The beast will not disturb you again," he said and she smiled and then looked down at the beautiful fish.

"A gift, lady Ravage," he said as she lifted her head to let Soundwave stroke it.

"Thank you," she said as Soundwave picked the fish up. "My master suggests we cook it and share it together."

"That sounds like an excellent idea, my lady," Sabre said as Ravage nodded to Soundwave who took three metal rods in order to set the fish up over the fire.

"Heh, that cat joining us for dinner," Blaster queried with a big grin at the sight of Sabre lying side by side with Ravage.

"Affirmative," said Soundwave before adding. "Designation, Sabre."

"Can you thank him for helping to drive that creature away," Optimus asked as Ratchet finished on his hand.

"Ravage has already but I shall do so," replied Soundwave stroking Ravage's head.

"That Autobot leader wants to thank you on everyone's behalf," Ravage told Sabre as they breathed in the scent of cooking fish.

"Anything for a lady."

"So if I had not been there, you would have left them to their fate?" Ravage asked softly.

"No, as I said I don't allow those things in my territory. But I admit, you were primarily in my thoughts when I attacked."

"Hmmm, a charmer," Ravage said with a slight purr.

At that moment, Spike and Bumblebee got up and shyly approached the fire with Optimus and Megatron.

"Optimus, sir," Bumblebee began when he and Spike reached them. "Would you like me and Spike to dish out some Energon. To everyone," he added, seeing Megatron watching.

"Thank you, Bumblebee, that would be most welcome," Optimus said, obviously smiling behind his mask.

With a grin, Bumblebee and Spike rushed off to do that. At a signal from Optimus, they served the Autobots and Decepticons before going over to the injured campfire. Everyone was grateful for the Energon, even Megatron nodded as Spike handed him his.

"Boy, that fish sure smells good," Spike said enviously as the fish's skin began to crack sending a delicious aroma into the air. Sabre noticed Spike's interest and said.

"The cub is hungry."

"Indeed," said Ravage raising her head to breath in the scent.

"The cub does not eat what they eat?"

"No," she said softly and looking at the fish then to Spike and back to Sabre again, she nodded. Sabre calmly got up and moved to where Spike and Bumblebee where. And to everyone's amazement bent down to take Spike's shirt in his teeth and lift the boy up.

Spike yelped, taken by surprise but Sabre calmly carried him over to Ravage. Spike nervously smiled as he was lowered in front of her but to his utter surprise shock, she leaned forward and nuzzled him, purring.

"I think that's an invitation to dinner, Spike," Blaster said with a laugh as the two cats settled down with Spike between them.

"As long as I'm not the dinner, that's fine," laughed Spike in response.

Seeing that the fish was ready, Soundwave took it off the spit and laid it on a clean sheet of metal. After a nudge from Sabre, Spike reached forward and cut a sizeable chunk with his pocket knife to eat. Once he had done this, the two cats tucked in, easily crunching through brittle bones.

All the transformers watched with amusement as the odd trio ate, the two big cats with a young human boy. Eventually they finished, the cats licking their chops, looking very satisfied.

Spike covered in grease and fish oil, said with a grin towards Soundwave, said.

"That was great, thanks."

Seeing the state Spike was in, Ravage pulled towards her and holding him firmly between her paws, started to wash him. Spike tried to resist but Ravage was relentless and he was forced to give in. Bumblebee and Jazz were howling with laughter as Spike glared at them.

"It's not funny," he growled as Ironhide chuckled.

"Aw, is someone getting a bath."

"Shut up," was Spike's muffled reply as his face was washed.

Half an hour later, everyone was full and relaxed as they enjoyed their crackling fires. Up in the velvety black sky, stars twinkled as two small moons shone down on them. Snuggled against Ravage, Sabre napped as she lay with her head on top of his neck. Spike was lying between her paws where she had made him go after finishing washing him.

Unknown to the young human, his presence was starting to stir feelings in the feline, feelings she had never felt before coming to this Planet. Hearing her purr, Sabre asked softly.

"My lady is happy?"

"Very," she purred back. "I've never met such a strong male before."

As Sabre purred in response to this, she added sadly as she gave Spike a quick lick.

"This cub reminds me of what I've never had."

There was a pause and then Sabre said quietly.

"It doesn't have to be that way."

As she lifted her head to look at him full in the face, he said.

"Hunt with me tonight."

Spike jumped as Ravage let out the loudest gut vibrating purr he had ever heard. Soundwave turned his head questioningly but what he felt from Ravage made him smile behind his visor and he nodded his approval. Several Autobots and Decepticons shot questioning glances over at the two cats.

Ravage rose and stretched lightly, and Sabre did the same, albeit a bit slower. Pausing long enough to give Spike's surprised face a lick, she silkily headed for the edge of camp, throwing a sultry look over her shoulder.

Growling in anticipation, Sabre quickly followed and in a blink, the two cats had disappeared. Spike was left lying there as he, and just about everyone else, staring at the point where Ravage and Sabre had vanished.

"Gee," Spike finally said. "I wonder where their off to?"

"Probably to do the same thing that Ironhide and Chromia will be doing later," Ratchet said causally.

Spike's jaw dropped as Bumblebee burst out.

"Wait a minute. Ravage is a _Femme?"_

"Affirmative," Soundwave rumbled as Ratchet smirked and said.

"You all honestly thought Ravage was a Mech?"

As quite a few Autobots and even a couple of Decepticons looked sheepish, Ratchet chuckled.

"I thought so."

Rumble and Frenzy were giggling away as Soundwave sat looking amused at the amazement on the Autobots faces as they digested the fact that Ravage was a Femme. Then a new thought occurred to them which Jazz voiced.

"Heh, if the doc's right, then it looks like the Nemesis will soon be hearing the pitter patter of little paws."

Megatron's previously smug smile froze. Several Decepticon's blinked. Starscream actually woke up long enough, he'd been half asleep against Skyfire, to say.

"More Cassettes? Just what we need."

_Author's note. Next chapter contains Ravage and Sabre's night together, while the Autobots and Decepticons ask, what now? Till next time._


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's note. Sorry to take so long to update, I had little bit of writers block. But here we are, the next chapter. If anyone has any suggestions, don't hesitate to give them to me._

_Enjoy and please review._

Ravage's POV.

The steam air of the jungle rushed past her as she run through the undergrowth, Sabre at her side. She didn't know where they were going and she didn't care. She had never felt so free in her entire life.

Despite the speed they were going at, she could still make out all the sounds and smells of Predeca. The vegetation was the most overpowering but it was still possible so discern small and large animals. And she wanted to hunt them.

Playfully, she leapt at a tree and holding on with her claws, made her way up it.

Making it to a sturdy branch, she stuck her head in a hole full of wondrous scents. Spying something under a load of moss, she nosed around until she had uncovered several large eggs.

Taking her head out, she called down to Sabre who was watching her with a smile.

"There are some lovely green spotted eggs in here,"

"Ah, they are delicious and make a fine breakfast," Sabre said approvingly. "We can come back alter and take some back to your camp."

Ravage purred in agreement and after nosing the moss back over the eggs, she leapt back down and the two cats continued their run.

Soon, they left the thick jungle and Ravage suddenly found herself next to a cliff, overlooking a large lake that had a flowing river running into it.

The Planet's first moon, the second hadn't risen yet, cast glittering light onto the surface of the water, making it sparkle and shimmer. Because it was night, there didn't appear to be nay creatures about but Ravage knew appearances were deceiving. The scent of prey drinking at the water's edge was strong and she could also just make out the rumble of a water dweller as it otherwise slid silently through the water.

As she took in all her surroundings, she felt Sabre against her body. As they both settled on the ledge, he started washing her ear, purring richly. She purred as well, loving the attention she was receiving.

Between licks, Sabre said.

"I caught our fish in this river, it happens to be one of the most productive ones in my territory."

"Hmm, such a delicious meal," Ravage purred softly, her optics closed as she was nuzzled.

"You should see it in spawning season, the entire water system becomes alive with teeming scarlet bright fish. There are so many that you can just eat and eat, and never manage to make even a dent in the numbers," Sabre continued, smiling at the memory, life was definitely good at that time of year.

"Such an event occurs on the cub's home planet," Ravage said conversationally.

"What kind of world does he come from?" Sabre asked curiously.

"An organic world," Ravage replied softly. "While I come from a world of pure metal."

"It must be strange to come from a world like yours and end up in one completely different," Sabre said kindly as Ravage started giving him a wash. "Like going to the desert from a land of ice."

"Hmm, just like that," she said softly. "But Earth is still a wonderful place, perfect for cubs."

"My lady," Sabre purred and they nuzzled each other gently.

No words needed to be spoken, not between them. They were going to enjoy this night's, hunting, playing and sleeping together. And maybe later, they would do....other things.

The next morning.

The Autobot/Decepticon Camp.

Dawn came with a chorus of flyers which welcomed a new day with their loud calls. Small wisps of smoke rose from the dying embers of the previous night's campfire and into the cool moving air. The Autobot/Decepticon camp was quiet and peaceful, everyone was currently in blissful recharge.

","

Until now.

"What the hell?"

"What's happening?"

"Shut the frag up,"

"Rrrrrrrrr,"

"Meeeehhhh,"

The whole camp was now awake as a white Seeker emerged from a tent yelling. The angry mutterings continued from the various tents, and a voice now roared.

"Starscream,"

"I don't believe this, I don't believe this," Starscream ranted, jumping up and down.

"Hell, keep it down, some of us are trying to sleep," a red Mech said grumpily as he stuck his head out of his tent. "Before ah bring out ma guns,"

But Starscream continued, so three other Mechs were forced to emerge from their tents. A worried looking Skyfire emerged from one, Optimus Prime and Megatron from another, the latter looking furious.

"Starscream, what do you mean by waking every one up at this time of the morning," Megatron snarled, lines under his optics indicating that he was not a morning bot. Optimus didn't look as bad but it was clear he'd just rolled out of bed.

"Is something the matter, Starscream?" the Autobot leader asked tiredly.

"Is something the matter? Is SOMETHING THE MATTER?" Starscream yelled angrily, prompting a Femme voice to yell 'Mmmm, need sleep'.

"You let me sleep in the same tent as him," Starscream continued pointing accusingly as Skyfire who had an apologetic look in his face, before suddenly pointing at the two leaders.

"And what are you two doing in the same tent?"

"Sleeping, you ridiculous hyper active tizzy Seeker," Megatron roared striding forward to grab Starscream by the throat causing Skyfire to cry out in alarm. "Or at least we were until your caterwauling woke us up."

"Starscream," Optimus said quickly before things could escalate. "I thought your Trine mates were sharing your tent as well, it wasn't just you and Skyfire..."

"That's not the point," Starscream said hysterically. "Him, him, I was with _him."_

"I'm sorry Starscream," Skyfire said moving forward, one hand outstretched. "You were so tired last night so I put you to bed with your Trine."

"But why were you there as well," Starscream snarled accusingly.

"Skywarp had put my berth in there," Skyfire said with a shrug. "I didn't think you'd mind."

Before Starscream could loudly retort, Megatron pinned him under one arm. As the Seeker struggled and spluttered, Megatron ripped open a panel on his chest and seized hold of something within it. Starscream's cry ended in a squeak as Megatron tore out his voice box.

Dropping the Seeker who was now clutching at his throat, Megatron calmly walked over to a crate and grabbed some cable. Going back over to the Seeker, he lifted him up and started wrapping him tightly with the cable. Once he was finished he handed the now trussed up and silently struggling Seeker to Skyfire.

"Take him back to your tent and keep him there until the rest of the camp is up," Megatron ordered before stalking back to his tent.

Optimus sighed as Starsceam spat and mutely cursed in the large Shuttle's arms.

"I'm sorry Starscream, but we all need some more recharge, I'll have Ratchet fixed your voice later," Optimus said gently. "Skyfire take him back and settle him."

"Yes Optimus," Skyfire said as Optimus headed to the tent that Megatron had gone into.

"_This is all your fault,"_

"Hush Starscream, I'll untie you once we're back in the tent," Skyfire said as Starscream hissed over the comm. link.

But as Starscream gnashed his teeth impatiently, Skyfire paused outside the tent and said.

"Please, Starscream once we're inside just relax. Megatron won't be happy with you rush out again, and I imagine you don't want to share a tent with him."

Starscream thrashed angrily but had to concede the point. If he caused any more trouble, Megatron would tie him to the floor of his tent and leave him there for the rest of the day. At least here he could sleep on a nice comfy berth without being trussed out.

"_Alright, I won't try anything," _

Skyfire smiled gently and carefully entered their tent so they could settle down for a good nap. Hopefully Starscream would relax and they could enjoy themselves.

Some hours later.

Soundwave gazed around at the surrounding forest as he stretched out the stiff joints in his back. He had just risen and was ready for his morning Energon, not to mention he needed to make sure his Cassettes were fed. But there was one member of his little family that was missing.

Ravage had been gone all night, with that large feline she had met. It wasn't that he was worried exactly, after all she was fully grown and could take care of herself. But he couldn't help but look for her, he didn't like the possibility that she could run into another one of those horrible creatures, like the one they had fought the day before.

"Morning," said a voice from behind him.

He turned around to Ratchet walking over with a cup of Energon in his hand.

"Wonder what this day's going to bring?" the Autobot Medic said conversationally as he offered the cup to Soundwave who accepted with a nod.

"Unknown," Soundwave said as he sipped his Energon.

Suddenly, his Spark gave a small jolt and barely a breem later, and he heard a loud purr. Turning around, he saw his feline Cassette proudly making her way towards him from the forest.

"Ravage," Soundwave greeted softly as she made her way up to him and rubbed against him.

He could instantly sense her happiness and he smiled behind his mask. He knew why she was happy and what it would mean, but he didn't care. Anything that was good for his precious Cassettes was good for him.

Sabre now appeared, carrying what looked like one the bags the Autobots had brought, the large cat had obviously swiped it earlier. Soundwave was curious as to what the bag contained and judging by the look on Ratchet's face, he was as well.

But they were both distracted by Ravage who abruptly walked away from her master and headed straight for one of the tents. She stuck her head in said tent and withdrew it with a squirming Spike held firmly in her teeth.

"Hey, what's happening?" the young boy cried out as he found himself dangling from Ravage's jaws.

"Spike," cried a voice from inside the tent, and a moment later, Bumblebee stuck his head out and gaped at the sight before him.

"Desist struggling," Soundwave ordered firmly as Ravage smugly walked with her captive over to the remains of one of the camp fires.

"It's alright Spike," Ratchet now added with a small smile on his lips. "I have a feeling she just wants you for the same thing she did last night."

And it appeared that she did.

As Bumblebee, Soundwave and Ratchet watched, Ravage gently lowered Spike to the ground before flopping beside him. To The watching Mechs amusement, she started giving him another bath as Sabre made his way over.

As the big cat dropped his bag to the ground, Soundwave now came over for closer inspection. Opening the bag, he found it to be full of various food items, eggs, fat white grubs, chunks of solid looking honey and lots of other interesting looking foodstuff.

Guessing what the two cats likely wanted, Soundwave quickly restarted the fire so that it was gently crackling again. Accepting a pot Rathcet helpfully handed him, the dark blue Mech started cooking some of the items that Sabre had brought.

"Do they really want me to eat with them?" Spike said in amazement as Ravage tackled his hair with her long tongue.

"Affirmative," Soundwave said as he felt his other Cassettes begin to waken.

He carried on however, and in no time at all, it was ready. Ravage released Spike and allowed him to tuck onto some of the food while she nuzzled Sabre. Soundwave left them to it, as the rest of his Cassettes emerged, he went about seeing that they got their food.

Slowly, the rest of the camp awoke and got out of their tents to be greeted once again by the sight of two large cats and a young human sharing a meal. They all laughed at the sight, but in a friendly way, and for a moment both Autobots and Decepticon stood side by side, wathcing.

"Heh, don't see that every day," Jazz chuckled as he looked over at Hook and frowned slightly.

Everyone suddenly became aware of the situation they were in. This caused a lot of shuffling of feet as they all avoided looking at each other. Finally, Scrapper voiced what they were all thinking.

"So, what now?"

_Author's note. In the next chapter, the Autobots and the Dcepticons try to work out precisely 'what now' and Ravage and Sabre have some more time together. Till next time._


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's note. I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update, I got caught up with other stories._

_Fun fact, all the creatures mention (Not Slimeroach) were actually Dinosaurs. And they all loved at some point, mostly the Jurassic era._

_Again, sorry for short chapter but I need ideas._

_Enjoy and please review._

"_So, what now?"_

This was the question which was running through the processor of everything single being in the camp, except for Ravage and Sabre who looked unperturbed as only felines can. They were both still contentedly eating their breakfast while Spike, lying against Ravage, nervously watched the proceedings.

Neither side knew quite what to say, they'd happily shared a camp last night but now the situation of the war had caught up. Even Megatron and Optimus were looking distinctly unsure.

"Why don't we carry on as we have?"

They turned to see that Skyfire had just exited from his tent, a scowling Starscream at his word. True to his word, Skyfire had untied Starscream but the Seeker was still without a voice and he wasn't happy about it.

"Hah, you just want to hang around longer with Screamer," Astrotrain snorted, earning a furious glare from Starscream.

Skyfire smiled sadly but said.

"Perhaps but it really would be in our best interests. How can we collect Energon, keep away from the other and fight off any hostile creatures if we fight?"

As everyone looked thoughtful at this, Skyfire pressed on.

"Can you imagine what would have happened if that SlimeRoach had caught you in the middle of a battle. And it unfortunately isn't the only predator around here."

"Ah, hell, what else is there?" Ironhide asked in disbelief.

"Well," Skyfire said thoughtfully, causing Ironhide to groan, he wished he hadn't asked.

"There's Rhomaelosaurus, that's a 20ft marine reptile with a huge head full of teeth. And though it lives in deep water, it has been known to come close to coasts in order to drag prey into the water. And rip chunks off by grabbing hold and rolling."

There was a brief silence at this and then Jazz said.

"Heh, well then, we'd better avoid the coast."

"But there's plenty of other creatures," Skyfire continued to everyone's dismay.

"For instance, Carnotaurus is a 36ft biped with two stout horns and a short but deep head. A rather ferocious hunter that runs its prey down."

Starscream was now smirking as Skyfire described some of the creatures they could encounter.

There was Baryonyx, a large, heavy biped that hunted near waterways. It had a large, vicious hook like claw on each hand and though it's main diet was fish, it was large enough to be a threat at 36ft.

A crocodilian like reptile called Postosuchus that was 20ft long and lived in swampy areas. It was a known ambush predator and its metal teeth were strong enough to cause some serious damage if it got a hold of them. It was also hard to hurt it as it had strong armour on its back.

Ankylosaurus was an herbivore but a dangerous one. At 36ft, it was basically a huge walking, armoured tank with a massive club on the end of its tail. It travelled in herds and if any of them felt threatened, would be quick to mount an aggressive defence. With their metal parts, they were to be taken very seriously.

Next were Raptors, only 7ft compared to most of the huge transformers. But what they lacked in size, they made up for in just about everything else. They hunted in packs, and were fast sprinters, giving them the ability to bring down prey many times larger than them. They had a long sickle like claw on each foot which was used to rip their prey's guts out.

Starscream took great pleasure in reminding Skyfire of them so that he could tell everyone else. And the Seeker thoroughly enjoyed their looks of horror at the description his old friend was painting. Mind you, they were vicious little buggers who made Starscream very glad that he could fly.

Creatures like Vulcanodon and Shunosurus were unlikely to attack, they were very peace loving herbivores. Nonetheless, they were colossal long necked beasts that trampled anything and everything in their way. Indeed, its 115ft cousin Seismosaurus could actually cause small quakes on the right type of ground.

"_The swamps contain parasitic worms that are capable of penetrating even our systems,"_

"Ah yes, I'd almost forgotten about those," Skyfire said smiling at Starscream who was still using his comm. to talk to the large Shuttle.

He then repeated Starscream's words to the others who all looked horrified at the idea.

"And then there's..."

"Argh, enough," Megatron said in exasperation. "I think we all get it, we shall remain together _while_ on this planet. But the astro-second we leave..."

He waggled a finger at Optimus.

"Things go right back to the way they were and we never speak of this _ever." _

Optimus mentally chuckled, he doubted that would actually happened, but he still nodded.

Prowl gave Skyfire a curious look.

"What was that last one you were about to mention?"

"It's called the Irritator," Skyfire said at once. "A 23ft biped with a long snout that consumes mostly fish and other such small animals. Not really a danger to us."

This statement was followed by a long silence in which everyone stared at him. Starscream just sneered, rolling his optics slightly.

"So...?" Rumble finally said. "Why are you mentioning it?"

Skyfire shrugged.

"It is a very irritating creature."

And that was that.

Everyone sort of dispersed, getting ready for the day ahead. Sabre and Ravage had remained aloft during the whole conversation, neither looking bothered at the mention of _any_ of the creatures. Spike was still snuggled up against the Feline Femme who didn't seem to want to let him out of her sight.

He sighed but decided it was probably best to do as told and remain with her until she let him go. As his dad had always said, never argue with a lady because you just won't win.

He watched as Starscream marched up to Ratchet and gestured at his throat in a demanding sort of way. Ratchet rolled his optics but at a nod from Optimus, started to work on it. Spike chuckled.

"Aw, we're going to have to listen to Screamer again."

Ravage lightly batted her head against him making him chuckle again.

"Okay, okay, I suppose he's not that bad."

As Ravage purred at this, Bumblebee came over.

"Hey Spike, enjoying being a pet cub?"

"Very funny," Spike said dryly as Ravage and Sabre both settled down for naps.

"Just wait until she decides it's been too long since she last chased you, and then we'll see whose laughing."

"Heh, the only thing she's catching now are some zees," Bumblebee pointed out with a laugh.

"Yeah well, she's dreaming about chasing you," Spike retorted as his best friend was suddenly called by Prowl.

"Gotta go," Bumblebee said cheerfully as he started heading away. "Make sure you don't wonder off now."

Spike muttered under his breath about this but settled down beside Ravage. Despite being metal, she did feel nice and warm and he found he really liked it. And he was feeling kind of tired.

Ravage opened an optic as Spike drifted to sleep and smiled. Cubs weren't so hard to handle after all.

_Author's note. How do the Autobots and the Decepticons get along? Find out next time which will include the promised Ravage/Sabre time. Until then._


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's note. Big thanks to AuroraFerreri who wrote the second half of this chapter, it was a big help._

_Sorry for taking so long to update, I'll try to update again soon._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

The next few cycles were interesting to say the least. Despite the temporary truce, things weren't completely tension free. The Autobots and Decepticons made sure to spend time apart so that it didn't become too strained between them. But by and large, it was going smoothly.

"Morning Prime," Ironhide greeted as the Autobot leader emerged from his shelter.

"Morning Ironhide," Optimus said with a smile, his mask retracted so he could have some morning Energon.

"What's the schedule for today?" Chromia asked as she lounged against Ironhide, they were the only three up so far.

They'd spent the last day and a lot of the night using a boiling hot lava river, melting some substances into a special metal. This metal could be then formed into powerful armour that moulded perfectly to their bodies. They'd spent a lot of time and energy on this and that's why most were still sleeping.

"We'll relax today I think," Optimus said gently. "We all deserve a little rest after yesterday."

"Good plan," a voice said from another shelter and the three turned to see Rumble exiting blearily.

"Boy, I feel like I could do with another million stellar cycles in stasis lock."

"How come you're up?" Ironhide asked curiously.

"Eh, the boss wants me to check on Ravage, she disappeared a little while ago."

Ironhide chuckled.

"Still off with her little kitty friend?"

"Probably," Rumble said with a shrug. "But she's meant to be back soon."

"Why...?" Chromia was about to ask but at that moment a cry got their attention.

Spike was dangling by his pants from Ravage's mouth as she marched out of the jungle. Spike looked very annoyed at this treatment but oddly enough, looked very clean. He'd been recently having a lot of fun exploring the edges of the jungle but always returned a bit on the dirty side.

"There you are, boss was wondering," Rumble said with a wide smile.

"Ya still messing around with that fleshy?"

Ravage purred as Spike huffed grumpily, hanging limply in her grip. He was only wearing his pants and his pale skin gleamed brightly in Predaca's sunlight. As they neared, the four robots were surprised to find that the young human smelled rather...flowery.

"Spike," Ironhide began as a grin spread over his face.

"Don't ya smell the sweetest thing ah ever laid ma optics on."

"I do not," Spike snapped, clearly humiliated as he glared at a laughing Rumble.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, you look so ridiculous."

Spike growled as Ravage laid him down on a clean sheet of cloth. She nudged him so he was right in the middle and nowhere near the dusty ground. It seemed she didn't want him getting even the slightest bit of dirt on his clean skin.

"This isn't fair," Spike complained as Ravage now gave him a nuzzle.

""She dragged me out of bed this morning and then threw me into this flower bed. I was reeking by the time I got out."

"Then what?" Chromia teased.

"She took me to this freezing cold pool and dunked me in."

"Ah well, at least yer nice and clean," Ironhide chuckled.

"Yeah but I'm starving," Spike said, folding his arms huffily. "And Ravage won't let me eat anything because I'll get dirty."

"I'm sure she will," Optimus said gently as Ravage rubbed against Rumble before disappearing back into the jungle.

"Yeah, she just wants to show Sabre what you look like first," the Minicon said offhandedly.

Spike stopped looking grumpy and said.

"Why does she want to do that?"

"To impress him," Ironhide said knowingly, giving Chromia a squeeze.

"Show him how well she handles younglings and takes care of them."

""But why would she...?" Spike started to say before realisation dawned.

"Oh, right," he said sheepishly.

"Don't worry," Chromia said kindly.

"She's doing it because she'll be leaving this world and Sabre will likely stay. She's letting him know his kittens will be very well looked after."

Spike nodded in understanding, settling on the rug with folded legs.

"And she needs me to demonstrate?"

"You got it, cub," Chromia said with a chuckle. "But until she brings him here, you've got to be a good boy and stay put."

"Okay, okay," Spike said with a sigh. "I won't move an inch from this spot."

The three Autobots chuckled, Rumble had disappeared back into the tent that housed his Creator and siblings. It was interesting to see how a primal being interacted with others, especially with their own kind. Ravage was usually a very fierce feline but here she was very relaxed and almost gentle.

At that moment, there was a growl and Megatron now emerged. As an old miner, he'd been able to cope with the tiring work better. However, he didn't look any more cheerful than he would if he wasn't tired.

He stomped over to a cooler which preserved their Energon cubes and grabbed one. Tearing at the protective seal with his denta, he tossed almost half the Energon in one go. Holding the half full cube in one hand, he took a few steps forwards before realising Spike was in his way.

"Uhhh...," Spike said nervously as Megatron glared down at him before stepping over him and stomping to a lonely corner of the camp.

"Not a morning person, huh?" Spike whispered to the others but jumped as a gruff voice answered.

"No, I'm not."

Spike blushed scarlet, his bare skin making this even more obvious. Optimus chuckled and leaned in close to Spike.

"Pay him no mind Spike, he'll feel better after he's had his Energon..."

"And yelled at Starscream," Ironhide added slyly.

"Yep, can't be doing without that," Chromia sniggered as Megatron's shoulder's twitched.

It was hard to say whether he was amused or annoyed at their jokes as his back was too them. But Optimus still shot them a glance that said 'Don't push it' and they subsided. It really wasn't a good idea to get on Megatron's bad side and early morning was the worst time to do it.

Just as Spike was starting to fidget over his lack of food, Megatron finished his cube and came over to Optimus. Throwing a dirty look at one of the tents that contained several snoring Mechs, he spat.

"Well Prime, any brilliant ideas for today?"

"I thought we'd take it easy," Optimus said mildly, ignoring the other Mech's tone.

"Perhaps do a little survey work."

"We're not here for very long Prime," Megatron snapped back, almost as though he was trying to pick a fight.

"Yes but do you think anyone is in the right condition to be working hard today?" Optimus questioned as a Seeker stumbled from the tent at the same time as one of the Autobots.

The two bumped into each other, mumbled in a threaten manner and then collapsed back into their tents again. Megatron sneered in disgust before turning back to scowl at Optimus.

"Fine Prime, but we better have plans for some _proper _work tomorrow."

"Don't worry, we will brother," Optimus said gently to which Megatron huffed.

"Bah!"

Meanwhile, Ravage was stalking through the overgrown jungle, searching for her...gentleman friend. They'd spent a wonderful night together but Sabre had left early just after dawn to patrol. He had promised to find some tasty swamp rats for her breakfast when he returned. She looked forward to it as she was hungry, but she was more excited at the prospect of seeing Sabre again.

She slunk under a leafy bush that dripped with morning dew before leaping lightly onto a log. She paused to test the air which was filled with many wonderful scents. It reminded her of Earth, which contained both organic or metallic. Predaca had some metallic ones but mostly organic scents.

But she loved it all, it meant she could give her more primal side free reign in this wild place.

"Hello my lady."

She turned at the sound of the purr to see Sabre lounging on a tree bunch just a few feet above her. At his feet were the bodies of some large fat rodents that had been clearly just killed.

"Sabre," she purred in response, leaping up to where he was and nuzzling him.

"Ravage," he said back with a smile before nosing the dead rats.

"I just caught these, their nice and plump. Help yourself, I've already eaten."

"Thank you," Ravage said before helping herself to the freshly caught rats.

She made short work of the tender morsels before sitting back up to lick his face.

"I want to show you how well I've taken care of the cub," she purred, rubbing against him as he washed a spot behind her head.

"Lead on, my lady," he replied and they both leapt down and made their way to the camp.

More Autobots and Decepticons were up now, milling around as they drank their morning cubes of Energon. The two felines found that Spike was sitting where he'd been left but looking very hungry now. However, he perked up at the sight on them.

"Finally," he said in relief as they came over.

"Mmm," Sabre purred, giving the small boy a lick.

"He's very clean, you did a good job, my lady."

"Humans are very squirmy but I easily managed," Ravage declared with pride.

"I know you did," he purred as Spike looked hopefully at some fruit Bumblebee was bringing over for him.

"Can I eat now?" he begged the two cats, giving them a puppy dog expression.

"Poor thing," Sabre chuckled. "Better let him have something."

"I was going to, but he'll get into such a mess," Ravage tutted before nudging the young human forward.

"Never mind," Sabre said consolingly as Spike sunk his teeth into some yellow fruit and started munching.

"You did a brilliant job, not many could do so well."

"Hmm, thank you," Ravage purred, settling down beside him.

They watched Spike as he had his breakfast and as soon as he had gotten a shirt on, called him over. He came and let Ravage wash his messy face before being made to snuggle against them. Despite he's protests, it wasn't long until he fell asleep.

More robots emerged from their shelters until the whole camp was bustling with activity. Sabre rested his head on Ravage who had a sleeping Spike in her clutches. Those who saw the three chuckled in silent amusement, they did make a funny trio.

Out of no were Sabre's ear perk up and his eyes open, without moving he inhaled deeply confirming a dangerous sent. Raptors!

"We must move now! Or we will be surrounded!" He said with a hiss jumping to his feet, waking Ravage who quickly picked the sleeping Spike off the ground with a scream of surprise from him.

"What's going on?" He said trying not to struggle in Ravages sharp teeth and wake up all at once.

Ravage had quickly alerted Soundwave.

"Megatron, Optimus Danger in coming," he said alerting the two leaders as his cassettes transformed and were tucked safely in his chest. Without a moment's hesitation and the clear memory of the information that Skyfire had just given them Optimus and Megatron began giving orders.

Soon, they had gotten all of their troops into formation in a matter of minutes. The smaller robots settled into a group in the centre of a circle that the larger ones were creating. Side by side, the Autobots and Decepticons stood, ready for the incoming danger.

Ravage quickly found Bumblebee in the centre with the others and deposited Spike in his hands with a solid look of "Protect him or else." She quickly moved to Sabre's side and they as one moved into the middle circle near Megatron and Optimus.

"What can you tell us of these Raptors, Skyfire?" Optimus called over his shoulder, but before Skyfire could speak Megatron interrupted.

"Instead of listening to him, I think I would rather hear it from _him,"_ he said pointing at Sabre.

"This is his world after all and we are the guests," he said sarcastically drawing out his gun. A shinking sound met his own audios as his brother withdrew his Energy swords from subspace.

"Those buggers are gonna have a taste of my cannons if I have anything to say about it," growled Ironhide.

"Ahh... It's about time I could talk again!" Starscream said with a huff.

"Don't make me regret fixing those cords," Ratchet warned dryly as he prepared himself for possible injury's and or treating others injury's.

Starscream turned away angrily and stomped over to Megatron, well away from his old friend.

"I don't see anything," he huffed at the silence.

"Just because an enemy is present, does not mean it can be seen so easily." mused Sabre watching one of the small Raptors hiding in the leafy undergrowth.

It was watching the distracted seeker and gauging its target, Sabre knew that there was like nearly a dozen if not more raptors all around them calculating these new comers. Suddenly off to his right some of the fauna shivered and shacked as a Raptor stepped out, it was tall for its species at roughly seven ft.

Even its colouring was a bit different, it had dark green strips going down its back with a base colour of a shade or two lighter green with random light yellow patch all over it braking up any pattern to it other than the strips. Its head had a hard metal plate for a skull cap and dark green lines under its yellow piercing eyes. Its claws and teeth were of the same hard metal of that of _'normal'_ raptors but it had metal plating up its legs for added protection.

"Beauty with deadly grace..." Optimus complemented the creature of which turned its burning gaze to him.

To be continued

_Author's note. How do the Autobots and Decepticons get out of this? Find out next time, until then._


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's note. Wow, it's been a REALLY long time since I last updated this story, very sorry to all who enjoy this story that it's taken so long to update._

_Tied-With-Ribbons, yes I know you're waiting for your chapter, I'm doing my best but it's taking a while. I'll update as soon as I can._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Written by me and Mediziner, thanks so much for your help._

_Enjoy and please review._

The large raptor approached Optimus, more of its kind started appearing out in rows, there could be a whole army of them as the bots took a slight step back. Sabre's optics had widened as he looked over at Ravage after realising why they were here.

"Ravage my lady, what have you bathed the cub in if you do not mind me asking?" He questioned.

"Hmm? I saw a batch of flowers that appeared very similar to the cub's home world they called 'orchids'. The tips were in shades of yellow, to a raspberry to a beautiful blue colour, thin black stripes along the edges to add beauty." Ravage replied, she grew worried as Sabre's expression slowly dropped grim. Ravage was horrified after realising why Sabre's expression had changed.

"No... Don't tell me...! Sabre I-"

Sabre shook his head slightly. "No, my lady. You have not known, it is alright and I forgive you. Right now, we must deal with these menaces. We have to protect the cub and help the others."

Sabre and Ravage took action as both the raptor like beings and both the Autobots and Decepticons opened fire, many of them stormed out of their hiding places.

Soundwave stood near Bumblebee and Spike, possibly due to Ravage pleading him to help protect Spike, the Cassette recorder while uneasy as with the other 'Cons to assist Autobots, he reluctantly did so as he knew Ravage wanted this on herself.

"Aw man, what am I going to do? Ravage doesn't want me to help fight..." Bumblebee groaned, he and Spike had backed up slightly into a tent so that they wouldn't be surprised from the sides or behind, he also was pretty uneasy about Soundwave assisting to help protect Spike. 'Must be because Ravage pleaded him to help protect, I guess.' He thought to himself.

"Bee, can't we do anything?" Spike questioned as shrieks, yells, curses and all sorts were heard.

"I don't know, Ravage wanted me to keep you safe from these things... I sure don't want to get on her bad side." The yellow bot replied grimly, he was uneasy as two Raptors approached him and Soundwave, seeming attracted by the scent Spike is emitting.

"Well, can we at least get this stuff off?" Spike questioned as Soundwave followed their movements. "Then at least they won't go for us."

"Not a bad plan," Bumblebee admitted before sub spacing a bottle of spare oil and drenching Spike with it."

"Urgh, I didn't mean like that," Spike complained but at least he didn't smell flowery anymore.

"Alert - Incoming attack." Soundwave said as the raptors sprang into action at them, Spike screamed in surprise as the two bots immediately punched them back but in a swift move, they leaped back at them and grabbed hold of their forearms, biting at their blasters.

"Urrgh, quick creatures, aren't you..." Bumblebee grunted out, wrestling with one of them as he struggled to overpower the offending raptor while Soundwave also doing the same thing.

The creature hissed, trying to shake Bumblebee's blaster loose but the young mech held on grimly. He wrestled and tried to shake the raptor off while trying to avoid the creature sinking it's claws into his armour. Spike just scooted back, trying to stay out of their way.

Soundwave managed to throw his off and he turned to grab the one on Bumblebee by the neck and drag it off too. The raptor snarled and thrashed madly but Bumblebee shot it while it was distracted. It howled in pain, it wasn't fatally injured but it was enough for it to wrestle free and run away.

Other raptors eventually followed in suit one by one, the battle seemed to last almost half a joor but were eventually chased off, some limped away while others decided not to fight anymore and fled. Ravage and Sabre just managed to chase off the last two raptors.

"Phew... Glad they're gone..." Spike exhaled slowly as he watched the remaining raptors fleeing back into the jungle, some of the bots on both sides were pretty banged up.

"Yeah," Bumblebee said tiredly, flopping down and looking ruefully at his blaster which was covered in bite and scratch marks.

"Primus," Ratchet grumbled as he started rounding up those who were most injured. Starscream floated down to the ground, he and the other fliers had shot into the air to fire from above although many raptors had still leapt upwards to slash and bite at them.

"Are you alright, my lady?" Sabre asked, giving her a lick which she returned.

"Fine," she replied with a purr before heading over to where Spike was.

Bumblebee realized that now with the flowery scent gone, he seemed to frown that Ravage would be displeased now that Spike smells of oil that the Transformers used to polish and clean their armour.

Looking over at Soundwave, he couldn't help but ask: "Ravage isn't too happy that I did this... Isn't she?"

Soundwave looked at him and stated. "Autobot Bumblebee: Did what was neccessary. Ravage can always clean him up again."

"Aww great," Spike groaned as Ravage sniffed him with displeasure.

"I can show you a better place to clean him," Sabre offered with a purr. "With fresh flowers that won't attract anything."

"I would love that," she replied, moving behind Spike and picking him up again.

Gently, she grabbed Spike by the back of his shirt carefully, looking over to Sabre as she gestured him to lead on and she will follow behind. Deep inside, she still felt disappointed she had attracted danger to the camp.

"I believe those raptors were passing close by," Sabre told her. "Something else could have attracted them, don't blame yourself. I should have been more alert."

"...Alright." Ravage replied ruefully. Together, with spike, they disappeared into the jungle together as Ravage followed Sabre to the batch of flowers he would show her that would not attract any attention from others that this foreign planet contained.

Meanwhile, Ratchet and Hook were hard at work repairing their teammates.

"How do you manage it?" Ratchet said in exasperation as he fixed a nasty bite on Optimus's arm, he'd move onto the slashes on his back next. "You always get injured no matter what."

"I do what I must," Optimus said with a shrug as Megatron scoffed, he was also getting patched up.

"At least all of us are still functional." Groove spoke up in a relaxed manner; he had always been the easygoing of the Protectobots.

"Hah, I could've handled them all with my bare hands!" Blades scoffed while First Aid just sighed mentally in annoyance, Blades was always the hot headed of the group, he's glad at least Hot Spot is the leader of the Protectobots and not Blades.

"Of course you could," Hot Spot said tiredly, it was always stressful trying to keep track of his bots during a fight.

"Relax the mood, guys. You'd give the Medics a tough time if you all overstressed yourselves and got your injuries worse." Groove simply said, he was the easy going of the Protectobots and the least of Hot Spot's worries.

"I'm just saying," grumbled Blades as he eyed a slightly chewed foot with displeasure.

"Trouble?" Streetwise said with a grin. "That raptor almost made a chew toy out of you."

Blades just glared at him as First Aid said soothingly. "That raptor was a high jumper, you're likely he didn't get you Streetwise."

Blades gave off a hmph as Ratchet started to tend to the others as First Aid moved on to the other bots after he had finished patching up his Protectobot brothers, having finished tending to Optimus' wounds. Hook had finished patching Megatron and tended to his fellow Constructicon brothers. The Medics were heavily hard at work, repairing the others as best as they could and there were a lot of injured bots.

"Think there'll be more of those?" Ironhide asked his leader as he tenderly sealed up a gash on Chromia's leg.

"Hard to say," Optimus stated. "But we should probably post a guard, we may have to move camp to another location."

"All I can definitely say is, they sure ain't good at dancin'," Jazz spoke up as Perceptor seemed to nod at Optimus' words. "Hmm, but Optimus, who do you think is well enough to guard?" The microscope couldn't help but ask.

"Hmm, perhaps one of the fliers?" Optimus suggested. "They could find a high vantage point and keep an optic out for any other predators."

"I could do that," Syfire offered. "I would be able to recognise any potential enemies."

"Very well, Skyfire," Optimus gave him a nod while looking at a few of the others, perhaps one more bot keeping guard at least here on the ground wouldn't hurt, but who could he choose? He would have to choose very carefully.

"Starscream, perhaps you could assist Skyfire?" he finally said. "You also have experience with Predica's inhabitants."

"What?" Starscream exclaimed in outrage. "Why am I always paired with him?"

Skywarp reappeared near Starscream, causing his Air Commander to jump in startle. "Didn't you tell some of us before that you and him are close friends or something?" The black and purple seeker pointed out before disappearing again and reappearing this time inbetween two Autobots, startling them.

Starscream glared at him.

"As I have repeatedly reminded you, that was 'before' the war," he stated coldly as Skyfire smiled sadly.

"I still consider you my friend," he said softly.

Some of the others, mostly the ones that hadn't known this before, wondered just how did Starscream, a Decepticon, befriend an Autobot like Skyfire long time ago? Unfortunately not many of them knew that they were once Neutrals a long, long time ago.

A few breems later their olfactory sensors had picked up the smell of flowers, Ravage, Sabre, and Spike have returned. The scent emitting from Spike was light and easy, it wasn't as strong as the previous ones Spike was bathed in.

"Aww, looks like someone's been cleaned up again," Jazz chuckled as Spike pouted.

"Yeah, yeah," he said, arms folded.

"Come on Spike, it's not as bad as before," Bumblebee pointed out, making Spike smile slightly.

Ravage walked on over to a clean sheet as she gently sets spike down on it, it was next to Soundwave, who could have put it there for Ravage's return as she settled Spike inbetween her paws gently.

"Much better," she purred to Sabre was laid down beside her. To Spike's annoyance and everyone else's amusment, she started to wash him again.

Optimus chuckled before looking at Starscream.

"Will you stand watch?" he asked as the Seeker grumbled but nodded.

"Fine but I'm not doing it all cycle," the Seeker warned as Skyfire looked very pleased.

"Thank you, Starscream." Optimus replied, though his attention seemed to turn to Megatron who certainly wasn't pleased at all, repairs were going rather slowly and the Medics were taking a break from repairing for a while. The Autobot leader then turned to look at the three Medics, who seemed to be chatting rather well though Ratchet looked like he was telling First Aid some advice. Or, at least that's what he thinks as they were too far for him to hear what they're talking about.

"Your handling this well," Ratchet was saying to First Aid as they sipped Energon. "You ever been to an exotic planet like this?"

"No, unfortunately... Wherever Hot Spot goes, we Protectobots follow. I mostly kept to studying whenever we're not traveling. Sometimes Hot Spot would have Cosmos take us to various planets but they would often look similar to moons." First Aid replied, seeming to frown. "I'm afraid I may not be as talented as you are, Ratchet..." Pausing for a moment to take another sip of his Energon Cube, smiling. "...But someday I'll be one of the best Medical Officers like yourself, I just wish I didn't have to fight, however... I don't like it."

"No Medic does," Ratchet stated with a half glance at Hook who was also sipping from his cube. "But we do what we must, our duty is to heal even if that means healing soldiers...from both sides."

First Aid nodded his agreement.

"Perhaps... When we find time... You could show me what there is to learn and improve on being a Medical Officer, Ratchet?" First Aid couldn't help but ask, he seemed a bit nervous asking Ratchet, being the most famous Chief Medical Officer among the autobots. "...If you don't mind, of course."

"I'd be delighted to," Ratchet said with a smile. "I could use a bit of help to deal with the slagging idiots that routinely visit my Med Bay."

Hook paid them no mind as the two Autobot Medics chuckled heartily, he seemed to have his optics towards the direction of his Constructicon brothers, who seem to be guffawing wildly about something, then finally the rest of the other Decepticons at times.

The Seekers seemed to be chatting to each other, though with Starscream getting annoyed with Skywarp's constant warping about the tents while Thundercracker seemed to be lost in thought and in disappointment, wondering why he had to put up with his Air Commander and his other Trinemate. Skyfire on the other hand seemed to be watching the three interact with each other.

Soundwave had let his cassettes roam about, especially Buzzsaw, Ratbat, and Laserbeak, who had perched themselves on objects not too far from their master.

Rumble and Frenzy appeared to be wrestling but they always were. At least if they were wrestling, then they weren't causing mischeif. He'd lost count of the number of times Soundwave had been forced to punish them or place them in his chest compartment just to protect them from angry bots. And this wasn't just their fellow Cons, the Autobots were often swearing revenge for various reasons.

Now he looked at Optimus and Megatron, they were sitting together and appeared to be talking quietly. A quiet moment between two distant brothers it seemed.

"Ravage, my lady," Sabre purred as Ravage looked up at him.

"Yes, Sabre?" She replied, nuzzling him as Spike seemed to slightly groan, though observing the other bots while doing his best to ignore the mushiness going on between the two.

"Would you like to take a walk with me?" he offered and she purred with happiness.

"I would love that, Sabre." Ravage replied with a smile, before getting up, she looked up at Soundwave, seeming to ask her master if he and the others could keep an eye on Spike through a special bond that she, the other cassettes, and Soundwave himself shared together. At least as long as he did not wander out of sight.

Soundwave offered her a nod and a mental smile as she gave Spike a lick before heading off with Sabre. Spike sighed with relief, maybe now he could relax a bit and not be treated like a kitten for a while.

The two cats got up and walked out together, side by side. It was fairly nice out; birds were chirping in rather unique patterns that did not sound like the ones back on earth. It sounded rather... melodious.

"Mmm, beautiful," Ravage murmured as they stopped by a massive tree that had a very thick truck but loads of branches snaking all the way upwards.

"It is," he replied, looking at her before looking up. "There might be some eggs up there, shall we take a look?"

Ravage gave Sabre a nod as the two climbed up the tree together, though they had to be careful not to make too much noise as to not scare the birds nearby or any other creatures that could also be living in the tree.

"So big," she said, carefully jumping onto another branch. "Earth has some trees like this but the branches are set at the very top of the trunk. But this is perfect for climbing."

"The planet sounds very interesting, like a new world to explore," Sabre chuckled, sitting down on a particular branch which seemed to have a great view, like a lookout. "Come over here, my lady. There is a nice view of the sky and partially the jungle from where I am," He added with a smile.

She padded along her branch before leaping lightly onto the one he was on. Sitting down next to him, she gazed over a cliff which swept downwards to a flush jungle, only occasionally broken up by clearings where trees had recently fallen or been cleared. It was beautiful, a mixture of greens, browns, blues and many other colours.

"It's beautiful..." Ravage said softly, smiling.

"It is good that we have come out here at a good timing, it's difficult to catch a glimpse of nature at its fine beauty at the right moment," Sabre replied, overlooking the environment.

Ravage began thinking deeply, wishing that for the first time in her life that she wouldn't have to be a part of the Autobot and Decepticon civil war... She hadn't thought of taking the time to look away from it and admire the beauty a planet has to offer at times. Unfortunately not all as it seems would come true, as she and the others would have to leave this planet when they find a way and she wouldn't be able to see him ever again once that time came... She would ask Sabre to come with her but knowing he probably wouldn't want to leave his planet.

"I wish," she began, not sure how to explain. "I wish this cease fire could last...then we'd be able to come back to this planet more often."

"Cease fire?" Sabre didn't understand what it meant. "I'm not sure I follow, my lady... Please accept my apologies. There isn't... a lot of things that your world or Earth that this planet has," He said with a frown. There was many that Ravage knows that he had not known himself.

"It's alright," she said, nuzzling him. "You may have noticed that the bots belong to two different groups, their leaders are two brothers."

"Yes, I have. At times I have seen them throw bitter expressions to each other... I have not seen many relatives do these things to their own family members. Very rare for me to see such things," Sabre softly replied, nuzzling. "What can you tell me about them and the others if you do not mind me asking?"

"They're at war," she explained softly. "We used to be one on our home planet but we've split off into two groups, Autobots and Decepticons. Optimus was taken away when he was young because a special artefact chose him to be the next Prime. That's an important role on our planet while Megatron left behind. Many struggled for survival as our planet started to fail and Megatron led a rebellion but it led to our war."

Sabre frowned as he listened carefully. Once Ravage had finished telling their story, he apologetically replied. "I'm so sorry to hear, my lady... It must have been very, very hard for you... I pray that someday, the two will be one again and that war will never erupt once this one has been solved, peacefully." Sabre nuzzled Ravage softly.

"I hope so too," she replied. "Maybe their time spent together here will help things..."

He nodded and licked her head tenderly. She purred and nuzzled him back, and they relaxed together, enjoying the view and each other's company.

They were quiet for some time. Until finally Sabre decided to break the silence, there had been something he had thought of for some time, but is unsure whether perhaps he could tell her now or wait a bit longer. Sighing to himself mentally, he softly spoke. "Mmm, Ravage my lady?" He began, purring softly.

"Yes, Sabre?" Ravage replied softly, looking at him in the eyes.

"I...I have never met a lady like you before," he told her softly. "So strong, so lovely and graceful...and so caring and protective."

"You have had many mates?" she questioned and he chuckled. "Some, all special in their own way but none of them are you."

"Really...? I'm flattered." Ravage was surprised, slowly seeming to shy a tad slight from Sabre's kinds words. "I have never met a gentleman like you before... None as brave, strong, charming, very caring and protective... Well, I have not met anyone at all unfortunately throughout the years... Due to the war being in the way, there was no time for seeking another..." Ravage frowned as she drew close to the end of her sentence.

He nuzzled her and said. "I know that we will have to part at some point but if you wished...we could create something together. Then we'd never be truly apart."

Ravage wasn't sure how she'd answer to his offer, a part of her made her overwhelmed with joy while the other half she would in a way feel lonely without him by his side. "Oh Sabre... I... I don't know what to say to this offer... I... I'm, surprised... That you would think of this, with me..." Her tone showed no hint of disappointment.

"I can think of no one better," he said quietly. "Even if you're leaving this world, I know there is no one I'd rather trust my kittens to...you have such a way with that cub."

"Oh, Sabre... I wish you could come with us... I accept." Ravage purred, nuzzling close to Sabre.

Unaware to the two, Ratbat was nearby from afar, he was sent by Soundwave to check up on Ravage as she had gone for some time, eventually he flew back to the camps to report to Soundwave.

"Ratbat, report," Soundwave commanded as the little Minicon landed on his arm.

The Minicon gave his report and Soundwave thoughtfully processed it. He'd had a feeling that Ravage was planning to have kittens but hadn't fully realised how much she cared for this Predica native. Well, this would be interesting to say the least.

"Hey, Soundwave. Where's Ravage gone to? She's been out for a long time," Rumble said as Frenzy replied after his brother with. "Yeah. Gone for a long, long time... She wouldn't be out for this long, would she?"

Ratbat chirped a response, making them both stare.

"What? She's out on a date with that cat?" they both exclaimed as Soundwave sighed.

"It is none of your concern," he intoned. "She is free to make her own decisions."

The two looked at each other, while they seemed happy about Ravage finding a special someone, they were both somewhat... Sad at the same time, they knew that everyone eventually can't stay for long. They walked off afterwards to get themselves a cube of Energon.

Ratbat chirped to Soundwave, telling him that Rumble and Frenzy were expressing their sadness that everyone has to leave this planet eventually, and that he also expressed the same feeling as he, too, wanted Ravage to be happy- Wishing that Sabre and Ravage could remain together.

"I wish they could remain together as well," Soundwave said with a nod. "But for now, it cannot be. I do not think Ravage will want to leave us and Sabre must remain on his home planet. But perhaps someday."

Ratbat cheeped that he hoped that it would happen.

_Author's note. Can Sabre and Ravage work something out? Find out next time, until then._


End file.
